Conventional ways of exercising to achieve fitness goals can be challenging for many people. Exercising typically involves performing repetitive motions, which many view as tedious and therefore not enjoyable. Moreover, it is difficult for individuals to track the performance of their exercises besides using basic measurements such as time and distance. Today, one often needs to hire a personal trainer to get deeper knowledge and advice about one's workouts. In addition to the high cost, the expertise of the personal trainers can vary and the quality of their advice cannot be guaranteed.
There are some wearable devices that provide functions such as automatic step counting or distance tracking. These devices, however, typically only provide limited information about basic exercises such as how much a person has walked in a day, which can be insufficient for those who want to improve the quality of their workouts in addition to quantity.